dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skelltor (Skeleton)/@comment-181.199.79.57-20191029021304
The Skeleton dragon is currently not breedable or tradeable. It is only obtainable through the current Halloween Event. They can be found in any world, having a rare event that spawns an a Halloween egg that hatches this dragon. When the egg spawns, the sky will turn purple with a jack-o-lantern face in place of the moon, and ghost icons will come off player's dragons. The music will also change, until the egg is found or despawns. The egg will spawn surrounded by several mobs (4+ to be exact). The egg itself is much different than the other kinds, looking like a jack-o-lantern though it still has the egg shape. Skelltor (Skeleton) An Elder black and orange Skelltor Taxonomy Dragon (2 legs + 2 wings) World All (Grasslands, Jungle, Volcano, Tundra, Ocean, Desert) HP 20,000 Melee Damage 1,200 (Bleed Damage unknown) Elemental Damage 1,200 Breeding Cooldown Unknown (Unbreedable at this moment) Hatch Time 3,600 seconds (60 minutes) Appearance The Skelltor is a huge dragon made of bone, appearing to have fire inside of its ribcage and flames instead of eyes that have the tertiary color. It has 2 wings and 4 legs, like most other dragons in the game. It has various spikes across its body, including five neck spikes on the front and back, six back spikes and six tail spikes. A patch of fur is under the large horns on each side of its head. Juvenile The Skelltor grows larger, having a pair of large, prominent horns and back spikes Adult The Skelltor grows much larger, and it is still mountable without the player having to wait for the dragon to sit. Elder The Skelltor grows larger, and is unable to be mounted unless the player waits for it to sit or jumps off of an elevated platform. Mutations 1 2 3 4 5 Neck spike plate Wing spikes Arm spikes Tail spikes Shin spikes All Mutations for Skelltor Three Skelltor Egg + Mob (Guardians): What it looks like when you encounter the egg and the mobs. Example of what the sky looks like when an Egg Event takes place. Pumpkin face in the sky during Egg Event ??? Orange Glow ??? (In Cave) Eggs The egg spawns on all maps with an event after a long period of time. This causes the map to turn a red-purple hue and music to change. The music stops and the world changes back to normal when the egg is either picked up or despawns because it took too much time. The event usually lasts 1-5 minutes, but if you're lucky it can last up to 10 minutes. You can only pick up the egg once. However, you still have a small chance of obtaining the egg from a mystery egg. (Mystery eggs have a 5% chance of having the Halloween egg to picked. In retrospect, it's easier to get them from the egg if you have more money than average as mystery eggs cost 30,000 coins.) Though it’s not Breedable, YET, it will be in the future, until then nobody will know how long it will take for the breeding to cooldown. Very Important On November 1st, the drop rate for Halloween eggs will be cut in half and mystery egg prices will also go up as the second week of the Halloween event comes around. Tips First, get a small, mostly transparent dragon, like a raptor or axolotl. Second, turn down your sound, look for nests with lots of prey around and a little glowing ambiance around it. Third, make sure you're in a VIP or a very dead server. Fourth, don't bother hunting if you have an egg. Be nice and share, please! And finally, search with a trusted friend that you believe will not steal the egg and will help you find it (maybe someone who already has the Skelltor). Listen for a heartbeat! To hear it better, press menu, then settings then turn off the music. The closer you are the louder it will be! Also one of the best places to find the egg is Tundra because the egg will stick out like a sore thumb, or the Grassland because the map is flat and small. Hope this helps! Glitches The Skelltor egg spawns (as well as the map and music change) around 30 minutes up to 2 hours. If it takes longer, try to join a different server. The timer can glitch and not happen at all in a single server. Hopefully this is fixed soon. There is also a chance that the timer on the Event Egg will reset if a Regular egg is picked up. We hope this gets fixed soon as well. The Skelltor egg spawns (as well as the map and music change) around 30 minutes up to 2 hours. If it takes longer, try to join a different server. The timer can glitch and not happen at all in a single server. Hopefully this is fixed soon. Sometimes the heartbeat glitches, so do not fully rely on that when finding an egg. Facts It's the second dragon in Apex Tier. Due to its high health and high melee, it can possibly win a fight with the Agricos (Lizard). It depends on the player and their combat skill. Any server has the same chance of spawning (confirmed by devs) Public servers and VIP servers have the same chance, and it doesn't matter how many players, either. There is no specific time when the event will happen. It is RANDOMIZED! If you hear somebody say that it's 1% every 30 minutes, it is false information. �� Happy Hunting!~ �� 02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC)02:13, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Absolutely NO vandalizing this page anymore. Only add information that is important and related to the Skelltor or the Halloween Egg Event.